


Koujaku couldn't wait

by Highkiller777



Series: Early [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Aoba is 18+, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Prostitution, Self-Cest?, lots of blow jobs, mentions of Virus and Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: The way to get back on Midorijima without having to go through Toue was limited and difficult, there was a reason you never heard about people managing to sneak on or off the small island. Koujaku had originally planned to return at a much later time, but his mental state was driving him further and further into the dark recess of his own mind. Unable to put it off he used his family’s connection to get back onto the island. He.. Needed to return.He needed to see Aoba.(Another series I've had on my mind.What if the boys got to meet Aoba before he got his memories erased?)
Relationships: Koujaku/Seragaki Aoba
Series: Early [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693915
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Koujaku couldn't wait

The way to get back on Midorijima without having to go through Toue was limited and difficult, there was a reason you never heard about people managing to sneak on or off the small island. Koujaku had originally planned to return at a much later time, but his mental state was driving him further and further into the dark recess of his own mind. Unable to put it off he used his family’s connection to get back onto the island. He.. Needed to return. 

He needed to see Aoba. 

He wasted no time the moment he stepped onto that land, running to the old residential district as his heart pounded in his ears. The image of his dear childhood friend smiling stuck in his mind. He barely saw the faces of people he passed by, his body remembering the way to Aoba and Tae’s home. He found the old park he used to find Aoba in frequently, his need growing more as he rushed through back alleys. He stopped outside the house, there was someone else living there. 

He guessed it was too much to hope for, determination burned as he waved to one of the people, asking if they knew where the Seragaki’s might live. With luck they told him where they moved, his smile bright as he thanked them, running off to find their new home. 

In hindsight just having a general address did not give him a good direction. 

He must have run around for hours before he had to rest, he ducked into one of the secluded areas and caught his breath. He watched as people walked along the busy streets, looking for the beautiful blue hair he dreamed of touching one day. A smile playing at his lips as that innocent and happy smile flashed again in his mind, he wondered what his reaction would be seeing the state Koujaku was in, covered in scars and... No he wouldn’t let him see the ink. The less he knew- 

“AHHH AUGH GAAA” A scream tore through his thoughts, standing and running at full speed towards it. What he saw though, made his world shatter. 

Standing in the middle of several unresponsive men was Aoba, his dear Aoba, wiping blood from a split lip. Knuckles bloody, his own or theirs he didn’t know, his jeans were ripped and bloody as well. 

“..Aoba...” Cold and un-amused eyes turned to look at him, after a couple blinks Koujaku swore he saw those eyes losing an unnatural glow. 

“Koujaku?” He spat some blood, from his mouth. Stepping on one of the many bodies around him. “You look like shit.” He slid his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, moving his weight onto one foot as he took in the sight of each other, after a moment he tossed his head back laughing. 

He was at a loss for words, was this really the same innocent and loving kid he grew to love? 

“Take a picture dipshit, if you won’t talk, I’ve got better things to do.” Turning on his heel he kicked at one of the men, reaching down and grabbing their wallet, pulling out any cash they had and shoving it in his pocket. He regarded the group's leader. 

“Next time you come asking for sex, you better just pay and leave. If I see you try this shit again, I’ll make you see hell.” He man was shaking, Aoba leaning down closer with a sick smile playing at his lips. 

“Aoba, we should get going before the police arrive.” Koujaku saw a dog speaking with a deep voice walk up to him. 

“Yes, yes I got it Ren.” He turned his gaze to meet red eyes. “Welcome back, see you around.” Turning away he waved as he walked down the opposite direction, Ren doing his best to keep pace with him. 

~~~ 

Koujaku found himself just wondering, the shock was still strong, what happened to Aoba he became like that? Why was he acting so... evil? Was evil the right word for his behavior? So wrapped up in his thoughts he accidentally ran into someone, jerking out when they fell to the ground he quickly stammered an apology when he saw pink hair. 

“Tae-san?” Her eyes grew at she saw him, she looked much older and worn out now, but it was her. He helped her to her feet and they hugged, insisting he come home to talk. He hesitated with worry of meeting Aoba again, but his heart felt even more crushed when she spoke in a low voice. 

“It’s quiet home alone, won’t you pity a lonely old woman?” Gathering up the groceries he made her spill he carried it home for her. She insisted cooking a dinner for him, apologizing Aoba.. Wouldn't be joining them. 

“Tae-san, what’s happened to Aoba?” Her face fell in guilt, setting the food out and sitting down across from him. 

“I wish I knew, after you left he seemed to withdrawal into himself. When I would come home late he wouldn’t be home, when I would find him he’d he hurt. Holding back tears and refusing to tell me what happened, soon he wouldn’t even leave the house anymore.” He felt guilt rise in his chest. “When he became a teenager it was like some sort of switch was flipped, he started leaving the house more. I thought maybe he was finally willing to leave his bubble and found a friend.” 

“I wish it was something like that, he got into this new game, some sort of virtual fighting game I think. He started coming back covered in blood and hurt, I tried to get him to open up but all that serve to do was make him angry. If he does come home I don’t see him, it’s like he is losing himself.” She hid her face in her hands. 

“I’m sorry, I ran into him before I did you. I can see what you mean.” He looked down at his hands. 

Both ate in silence for a while, Tae taking a breath before asking how he was doing. He didn’t go into details but he explained how he was brought to the mainland to take over as heir to his father's Yakuza, but everyone died save for him. She held his hand, her concern was welcome. She told him he was free to stay for as long as he wants, he could have the couch or Aoba’s bed, since he wasn’t using it. 

He took her up on that offer for now, he wasn’t sure if he could even sleep right now but sleeping under an actual roof would be nice for once. 

~~~ 

Aoba dropped the bag of junk food on the floor, kicking the wall until the loose board slid away. He dug out the small tool kit hidden away. “Oi Ren, come here, don’t think I didn’t see those assholes kick you.” 

The dog walked over to him, holding still while he found any broken pieces and replaced them. Grabbing out the bag of chips and ripping it open while he waited for Ren’s Diagnostic program to make sure everything was good. Happy when everything came up into the clear he shoved a handful of salty snacks into his mouth. 

“Aoba, your emotional levels show you are under stress.” Aoba clicked his tongue, shoving the tools back in the small box and hiding them away in the wall again. Grabbing the pack of smokes, he had stashed and lit one up, letting the taste and burn try to calm him. 

“Why did he of all people have to come back, after all this time he just shows up and looks like a kicked puppy seeing me.” He flicked ashes onto the floor taking a rather long drag before just snuffing it out in frustration. “Fuck..” He didn’t know why he was so angry. 

“Aoba..” 

“What the fuck did he expect?! That I’d be all happy and smiles?!” He slammed the side of his fist into the wall, not caring he was reopening the cut on his hand. Ren moved over and whimpered at the blood. 

“Aoba, please bandage and clean yourself properly.” He pushed Ren away, not putting much force behind it, just enough to get the point across he didn’t want him near. 

“Whatever.” When he didn’t move to get up, Ren lowered his ears and whined. Sighing in annoyance he grabbed the first-aid kit from the bag and the bottles of clean water, going to the run-down bathroom and tending to them. Ren followed, thanking him as he did. 

Once his hands were clean and wrapped, he flinched and opened his mouth. “Fucker cut the inside of my mouth.” Next time he was paid to suck off someone it was going to hurt, taking a gulp of water he rinsed his mouth out. Koujaku coming to his mind yet again. 

He felt a grin pull at his lips, quickly turning into a laugh imaging his face if he pushed him into some dirty corner and went down on him. Licking his lips at the attractive older male filling his mouth and being rough with him. 

“Guess if I keep seeing him, I’ll see if I can make this little fantasy a reality.” Wiping his lip with his thumb he walked back into the other room, a goal making him far too giddy. 

~~~ 

It was a week before they ran into each other again, Aoba was squatting in a doorway with his hood up, cigarette between his lips waiting for some idiot to either piss him off or pay him for something. The voice in his head idling chatting about stealing some new Rhyme component just released. 

“We could just make them give us the damn thing, or make someone buy it for us.” He flicked the ashes. 

“ **What’s the fun in that? What’s the thrill?** ” He shrugged. 

“Less hassle and we won’t need to run from cops if we get caught.” He looked down at Ren sitting next to him. Petting him absentmindedly. 

“Aoba?” He jerked his head up, his heart beating gleefully in his chest. He should probably question why he felt a heat burn in his lower belly, why his mouth seemed to water as the older man walked closer- 

Before he could register what was happening, he was pulled into a hug, the smoke dropping to the ground forgotten. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry Aoba!” Once their collective minds caught up he wiggled in his arms, finally he pushed him away. 

“Sorry? For what? Sorry for fucking leaving? Sorry you came back and this is what you get? That your ‘pure innocent childhood friend’ is just a piece of trash who picks fights just for fun?!” He shook his head, his red eyes showing nothing but remorse. 

“No, for not coming back sooner. For hurting you, everything.” The look of pain made Aoba confused at the emotions swirling around inside him. Shoving him away he stood and grabbed Ren. Running at full speed, he didn’t want to see that face. 

Koujaku wasn’t blaming him for what he is, he blamed himself and thought he needed to beg forgiveness from him. Aoba wasn’t the one who should beg forgiveness from, Aoba was the one who fucked up. He was the one who played Rhyme and used scrap to toy with his opponents. 

He wheezed as he came to a stop, coughing as his body desperately gulped air from overexertion. His head was hurting, taking another moment to catch his breath he staggered into a dark narrow passage, making his way to his hideout. He needed something-anything right now to distract himself, he knew the best way. 

He climbed the steps, once he got into the room he set Ren down, who bit at the sleeve as he raised his hand towards his head. 

“Aoba please, this will not help anything.” 

“Shut up Ren.” He turned him off, moving his hand back up and gripping his own hair, the pain and shock was immediate. He slumped onto the floor, as the pain took him into a peaceful slumber forcibly. 

~~~ 

Koujkau lost him at first, he was must faster than he looked, but he somehow managed to see him sneaking between buildings. He followed him quietly, at first, he thought maybe his Allmate would out him when their eyes met, but he kept silent. He silently crept behind him, Aoba was acting strange, like an addict forgetting the world around him as he waited to get a fix. He watched as Ren tried to stop him, but when he was shut down Koujaku felt his face scrunch in pain. 

He watched him grip his own hair, giving it a rough enough jerk to rip a few strands out before passing out. He grit his teeth, he didn’t care what it took. He was going to save Aoba. 

Save him from Himself. 

When Aoba woke up he wasn’t on the floor like he expected to find himself, he was on the mattress he had stolen and dragged up to his little ‘home’, with a warm thick blanket covering him. Ren was curled up next to him, he ran his hand over his head. 

“Aoba, are you alright?” Concern was deep in his voice. 

“How long was I out? How the hell did I get here? Tch don’t tell those damn twins again.” Ren shook his head. 

“To answer your questions, you have been asleep for 28 hours, Koujaku followed us and helped you into bed after you.. Hurt yourself.” He felt his face turn cold. 

“ **Wonderful, and I rather liked this place.** ” Aoba sat up, his stomach sending a sharp pain from hunger. He doubled over waiting for the pain to subside before weakly getting to his feet. 

“Serves me right for not eating for a couple days again.” He picked up the smell of food. He followed the scent into the main room he used, Koujaku was there setting down some food. He was tempted to sneak away, grab Ren and run. 

“ **I still want to suck his cock.** ” He rolled his eyes. Of course he did, he was such a cock hungry existence. Though they knew it was just in his nature, and Aoba had to admit he rather liked it himself. “ **How about we get him to either let us suck him off or fuck us, then we can find a new place.** ” 

“Not unless he is consents, we’re not mon-” He stopped himself, both quiet. 

“Aoba? Hey are you alright?!” He flinched away when he moved closer, he didn’t try to touch him. “You’ve been sleeping for a while, can you eat?” Their stomach answered for him. Grumbling he walked over, grabbing one of the plates of prepared food and eating. Stopping when it clicked whose food he was eating, how long had it been since he last ate Tae’s food? 

“....” He stared at the food, unable to say anything. He continued eating, refusing to meet the older mans gaze. 

“Nice place you got here, feels very uhhh natural?” Aoba nearly choked on his food, tossing his head back against the wall laughing. 

“Stupid Hippo, see you haven’t changed, least not by much.” They ate together, chatting and poking fun at each other the entire time. It felt nostalgic to talk freely as though everything was like it was when they were kids. Once their bellies were full Aoba felt much better, downing a bottle of water, purposely letting some spill out the corner of his mouth. An eye on the other trying to gauge his reaction. 

He felt giddy at the blush from him. 

Once he finished the water, he licked his lips, making sure he got a nice show of his tongue licking up the water still lingering on his lips. Koujaku coughed making himself busy cleaning up, he held up his plate. Making sure their fingers brushed as he took it, he saw him swallow around a lump, his adams apple bobbing. 

“ **Oh this won’t be hard at all, he wants us just as bad as we want him.** ” Aoba couldn’t agree more. 

~~~ 

Aoba told him he was free to come visit whenever he wanted, he typically came back there to work on Ren or sleep. Koujaku came by as often he could, he brought reports back to Tae, who was relieved knowing he was at least alive. He left out quite a few details, but she wasn’t pressing further. She already knew most of the things he did. 

They were enjoying their time together, asking questions of each other, deflecting the ones they didn’t want to answer. Aoba and Sly was beginning to wonder if it was just lust they felt for this old friend, sure they teased him every chance they got, praying he got the hint and pounced, but he didn’t give into his urges. Like something was holding him back. 

They were still young, hormones still raging, and they only had so much patience to wait for him to make the first move. So one night Koujaku had noticed Aoba was later than usual, getting worried he went to look for his favored squatting spots. That’s when Koujaku learned how Aoba got some of his money, when he first saw him he was in too much shock to hear him tell the guy about paying for sex. 

Aoba was on his knees, the man against the wall gripping onto anything as he was being sucked off. He covered his mouth and hid behind a corner, a muffled needy moan making him turn his gaze back, his head was moving faster, making loud slurping sounds as he took him all the way in. The man choking out a moan as he came, Aoba pulling off and wiping his mouth of the spit. He noticed the man peel the condom off and toss it aside. 

He took his money, leaning against the wall as he counted the bills and the man fixed himself before leaving. Once happy he wasn’t cheated, he stuffed the money into his pocket, rubbing at his jaw and moving it around. Koujaku left, unsure if it was anger heating him up. 

Or desire. 

~~~ 

Aoba didn’t see him for a couple days, he was chewing on some gum and blowing bubbles as he was surfing on his coil. He had made enough money and he wanted to treat Koujaku for once, but he hadn’t seen him in a while. When the time hit close to midnight he closed his coil’s screen, rolling on his back and pouting. He closed his eyes, deciding he’d just sleep if he wasn’t going to come. 

He gave a smirk at that last thought. If his friend wasn’t going to come, Aoba might as well. 

Shrugging his hoodie off he moved until his back was against the wall, he licked his lips as he felt himself already getting hard. He unbuttoned his jeans, dragging the zipper down until he pulled himself free, giving a few strokes to get himself fully hard. Sly seeming to love this idea, he took control of the other hand, Aoba moaning as he felt his hand tease around his lips. 

“ **Imagine it’s** **Koujaku’s** **cock.** ” He let out a needy moan, closing his eyes as three fingers began pressing harder against his lips. “ **It’s hard and hot, not covered by latex for fucking once.** ” 

The whimper he gave was filled with lustful need, the fingers pushing in when he opened his mouth, hand beginning to stroke himself faster as Sly pushed their fingers in as deep he could. The hand on his dick was collecting their pre-come as it picked up the strokes, twisting and giving a squeeze right under the head where it was most sensitive. The fingers pressed against his tongue as he began lathering the digits with more and more saliva, his other self removing the fingers. He leaned towards them, desperate to have them back. 

Taking control over the other hand he put the saliva slick one to resume pumping them, taking the one with their pre-come and shoving them back into his waiting mouth. Hips jerking as he lost himself to the taste, he could convince himself it was Koujaku’s in his mouth. The hand jacking them at a harsh pace. 

“Mmmmgh guh mmm!” He sucked and swallowed around them, Sly continue to whisper huskily in his head. 

“ **Aoba he tastes so good, come Aoba, show him had bad you want his dick to mark you!** ” The fingers were removed, he let out a loud scream as he felt the heat finally release. 

“Ko-Koujaku!” He came hard and messy, some reaching his face and dripping down from his hair. He closed his eyes, licking what he could while he slumped against the wall. Once he finally regained himself he groaned, his shirt was sticking to his skin, and the bits drying in his hair was starting to hurt. He pulled the shirt off and tossed it aside, standing on shaky legs as he made his way to the bathroom. 

He didn’t notice the other man standing the opposite direction of the bathroom against the wall. 

~~~ 

He spent the past couple of days coming to terms with what he saw, trying so hard to convince himself Aoba was just doing it because he felt he has no other way. That the raw want from hearing Aoba’s moans and sounds wasn’t because he wanted him to do the same to him. When he thought he had those thoughts and feelings squashed down he happened upon Aoba alone on his little mattress. 

Pleasuring himself, and sucking his own fingers. 

He couldn't tear his eyes away, the way he moved, arching his back and trying to open his throat to take in more but unable with his fingers. He watched eyes transfixed on the lewd scene in front of him, his own cock begging to be released, to be shoved down that willing throat. He began to force himself to back away, this was dangerous, he needed to leave before- 

He thought he was caught when the fingers was removed, and watched as they were replaced with the hand that had been stroking him, seeing him lose his last sense of self at tasting his own semen. He leaned against the wall, openly palming himself in his pants. He bit onto the sleeve of his kimono, trying to keep quiet, before he could pull himself free Aoba pulled the fingers free once again, screaming his name and coming on himself. 

Koujaku pressed hard against himself, his undoing when he saw him lick at the drops of his own ejaculate on his lips. He came in his pants, moving to the other side of the wall, panting as he came down. He held his breath and went still when he heard the other stand, but he just stumbled through the doorway with his back to him, going into the bathroom and shutting the door. 

No matter how much he tried to deny it now, the uncomfortable feeling in his pants was proof enough. He needed to talk to Aoba. 

~~~ 

He was thankful he still had a spare clean shirt the next morning, as much as he hated to, he needed to go visit those not-twins or whatever they were. At least he could wash his clothes and take an actual shower. He did hope they were not home when he did, they did mention they would be busy for quite some time doing something. If Koujaku didn’t show up tonight he planned to go, for now he wondered if he could find a couple customers. 

He was leaning against the wall, toying with his coil when someone came up to him. “Tch you again huh?” The man glared down at him. “Listen if you want your dick sucked it’s the same price as always, and the condom isn’t negotiable. Otherwise fuck off.” 

The man tried to use his bigger body to intimidate him, this just made him laugh. 

“Awww you think you scare me~” He moved closer, eyes beginning to glow. “How about I sh **ow you real fear**?” 

“Aoba!” Hearing his name, he turned, arm grabbed and he was dragged back to his hideout by Koujaku. He jerked his arm free only to be pinned against the wall, his eyes going wide. “Enough! I can’t stand by while you keep doing this!” 

“Doing.. This?” He’d honestly need to be more specific, Aoba was doing a lot of things. 

“Selling yourself! If you need money, I’ll give you whatever you need, just stop!” He was feeling a bit guilty looking at how desperate he was, he guessed that was why he had been avoiding him of late. 

“Koujaku, it doesn’t concer-” 

“It does concern me! I care about you Aoba; you are precious to me and it kills me seeing you have no care at all for your own body.” He watched as tears fell, his heart swelling in his chest. How was he supposed to react to this? “Aoba, please...” 

He looked away, biting his lip. “It’s.. Not for the money.” He looked confused, Aoba felt his cheeks turning blood red. “I.. I like doing it.” 

“....Eh?” Aoba wondered if he could somehow use his power to make himself vanish. “You-Oh.” With a curious glance he saw the others face matching his own in red. 

He felt Sly mix with his voice, helping him speak what he really wanted. “ **If you don’t want me doing it with anyone else..** ” He ran his hand over the front of his jeans. Pressing closer and licking his lips, enjoying the catch in the others breath. “ **Then, will you satisfy my Desire.** ” 

He saw when the switch was finally flipped, he expected to he shoved into the wall or to his knees and forced to take his dick, to be used. That’s all he knew after all. 

He didn’t expect gentle lips meeting his, hands wrapping around him and pulling him snugly against his broader scarred body. The tongue slowly tracing across his lips, hands caressing his body while a leg pressed between his own. He took a shuddering breath as said tongue slid into his mouth and gently rubbed and explored. His strength was leaving his body, shivering when he realized Koujaku was holding him in place. When had his legs gave out? 

When he was finally released, he was panting open mouth, cheeks flushed and eyes unfocused. Shit.. How was he so good at this?! 

Aoba was picked up, carried and laid carefully onto the bed, leaning in he kissed him again, if this continued, he thought he could come just from kissing. Pushing him away he gasped for air, what little composure he had he reminded himself what he really wanted. 

“Koujaku, please..” His mouth was watering as he felt the hard bulge in the others pants. “Fuck please let me suck you.” He seemed to debate it, he whined and whimpered. “Please, please Koujaku” 

“I really can’t say no to you.” With a surge of energy Aoba pounced on him, pushing him back onto the bed and fumbling with the belt. Already mouthing the obvious tent there, he didn’t care he was leaving a wet spot from drooling. 

As soon as the belt was tossed aside, he couldn’t get his pants open fast enough. He felt like if he didn’t get him in his mouth fast enough he’d lose this chance, as soon as he pulled him free gave such a needy moan. Licking the wet bead forming at the tip from it, he sucked at the tip, his heart going wild and head going blank as he finally got to taste something not latex. The salty substance sending him into a frenzy, taking him fully in and moaning as it touched the back of his throat. 

He sucked and moaned around the flesh, only growing hungrier the more he leaked and bigger he got the closer he grew to his end. Normally when he was this bad he’d prolong it as long as possible, to savor the feeling of dick forcing his throat open as he enjoyed himself. 

There wasn’t any chance he could right now, he needed him to fill his mouth so full it spilled out his lips, he needed to suck him dry and lick him clean. He sucked harder, making loud slurping sounds and his head went faster, reaching down he pulled himself free. He was already dripping and when Koujaku started bucking his hips he had to use both hands to steady himself. 

It was alright, he needed this more than his own release. 

He finally heard him cry his name, spilling into his eager mouth. He drank and swallowed every drop he could, sucking the rest from him before pulling off, licking him clean. 

Okay, maybe they could stay in this hideout a bit longer, so long as Koujaku let them do this again. 

He nuzzled his cock, taking in the scent, the whine he got from overstimulating his sensitive flesh made him realize something. 

‘Oh, I wasn’t listening to his sounds.’ 

Before he knew it, he was pulled into his lap, a hand wrapping around him and stroking him with quick precise movements. He tossed his head back, howling as he lost all rational thought. The taste of Koujaku was still on his tongue, Koujaku was licking and sucking up to his ear, when too gentle fingers brushed against his hair he came with a scream. 

~~~ 

Koujaku watched as he slept, he looked so peaceful while he did. Aoba passed out in his arms after he orgasmed, he wasn’t too sure what exactly this was between them. He reached out, brushing his knuckles over his cheek. If it kept him from selling himself he didn’t care if it would only be a physical thing. 

He decided then and there, he’ll do anything to show Aoba he didn’t need to hurt himself or hate himself, at least he will convince him to let him love him enough for both of them. Covering him more with the blanket he leaned against the wall, dozing off. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see more tell me :D  
> Also you are very free to send me a prompt requesting something you'd like see from this AU over at my Tumblr!  
> https://hiki777.tumblr.com/


End file.
